Murlock's Mission
by Maria
Summary: Murlock wants to get Sara but Bindy's really jealous so both are plotting a plan..
1. Default Chapter Title

Murlock's Mission: Part 1  
  
---  
Well since no one was writing Flint fanfiction I thought I'd be the first one to do it! I like drawing more, but I suppose writing a fanfic would be fun too. Enjoy!  
---  
  
[Murlock's House]  
Murlock is sitting on the couch thinking while Bindy hovers around him  
  
Bindy: What are you thinking about Murlock?  
Murlock: Sara...  
Bindy: That girl is just a big headache!  
Murlock: Sara...  
Bindy: All she does is hurt you! Literally!  
Murlock: Lovely...Sara..  
Bindy: MURLOCK SNAP OUT OF IT!  
  
She whacks him on the head. Murloch is unconscious.  
  
Bindy: Oh no! Murlock!  
Murlock: Sar...aa..aa...  
  
[Back at the Time Bureau]  
Sara is typing at her computer  
  
Sara: Hmm I guess I'll enter new time shifter data.  
  
Tony walks in  
  
Tony: Hey Sara, I'm gonna go out for a bit okay?  
Sara: Okay Tony. Bye!  
  
Sara kept typing..suddenly a pair of arms was around her neck.  
  
Sara: Huh? Murlock!  
Murlock: Hello pretty Sara ;)  
Sara: What are you doing...in my house?  
Murlock: Here I brought you these.  
  
He pulls out a boquet of roses.  
  
Sara: Thank you..Murlock. So why did you come here?  
Murlock: To see you of course.  
Sara: Why?  
Murlock: Don't be silly Sara, you know how I feel about you.  
Sara: Um well...  
Murlock: You are so beautiful to me Sara.  
  
He moved his face closer to hers. Sara got a worried look on her face.  
  
Sara: What? Is there something on my face?  
Murlock: No I just like looking at it because it is so beautiful.  
Sara: It is?  
Murlock: You don't have a boyfriend do you Sara?  
Sara: Well I never had one before...  
Murlock: How could other men pass on such a great offer?  
Sara: Eh?  
  
Tony walks in  
  
Tony: I'm back...eh? Murlock?  
Murlock: Oh hello, brother of the beautiful one.  
Tony: What? Are you talking about my sister?  
Murlock: Yes I am.  
Tony: What is it with you two?  
Sara: Nothing I hope. ^_^;  
Murlock: Something in the future I hope. ^_-  
Sara: Uh....  
Murlock: I think I better get going. I will be back for you my love.  
Sara: Right...  
Tony: My love?  
  
Murlock dissapears  
  
Tony: What IS it with you two?  
Sara: I dunno...  
Tony: Say where's uncle Bernie?  
Sara: He said something about goin to try to get that lady on the monitor on a date.  
Tony: Oh brother.  
  
[Murlock's House]  
  
Bindy: Where have you been!  
Murlock: Um you know just here and there.  
Bindy: You went to see Sara didn't you!  
Murlock: NO why would you think that?  
Bindy: I can tell by the dazed look on your face! I knew it! Hmph!  
  
She flies into another room  
  
Murlock: Oh well, she's just a flying snail anyway. I don't know why she keeps tryin, she should hit on the time shifters for god's sake. Hmm I need a way to get Sara to feel about me like I do about her. Hmm...  
  
[In the other room]  
Bindy: So he likes Sara does he? We'll see about that. Okay Murlock, you wanted a challenge you got it! Bindy shapeshift to....Bindy master!  
  
She transformed into a girl with a pink outfitand wings, and flew away.  
  
------  
  
To be continued...  
  
I hope you guys liked the first part. Stay tuned for part 2! ^_^  
  
Maria  
  
Wanna see Flint art? Go here!  
http://user.netomia.com/asuka02/  
------  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Murlock's Mission: Part 2  
---  
Hmm I didn't think I'd get such a big response. I guess I gotta make it good now eh? ^_^  
---  
  
[Time Bureau]  
  
Tony: What is up with that Murlock character anyway? He's like obsessed with you Sara.  
Sara: Well heh I guess he likes me! ^_^  
Tony: Don't you think he likes you too much..?? and besides he's like a vampire.  
Sara: Yeah I know..  
Tony: And what about BIndy? I think she's more obsessed with him than he is with you...  
  
Both sweatdrop  
  
Tony: Or maybe not. ^_^; But I have to admit...as Bindy master she's pretty hot..  
Sara: Tony!  
Tony: Er...I mean she's got great legs...NO! I mean...oh crap. I have to go to the bathroom...  
Sara: My little brother...is a hentai. Anyway guess I'll start on my homework.  
  
Uncle Bernie walks in the door  
  
Sara: Oh hey Uncle Bernie!  
Uncle Bernie: Oh hello Sara...  
Sara: Any luck with your date?  
Uncle Bernie: Well I came to her house with flowers and candy...she took it and then shut the door. I think she thought I was the delivery boy. ^_^;  
Sara: Oh my! Better luck next time.  
  
Tony walks back in  
  
Tony: I'm back.  
Sara: Welcome back hentai.  
Tony: Hey I am NOT a hentai! Just because I think a time shifter in their master form is a babe! Wait I didn't just say that...I think I have to go to the bathroom again.  
Sara: Oh geez. Well I think I'll take a break now, I'm gettin tired anyway. Yeah I think I'll go for a walk.  
  
Sara walks out the door. As she walks down the street she bumps into a guy with purple hair, a tshirt and big jeans.  
  
Sara: Excuse me, who are you??  
Murlock: Well don't you recognize me?  
Sara: Well..  
  
Murlock pulls out a rose  
  
Sara: Ah..hello Murlock. What brings you back?  
Murlock: Do I look hip or what? I decided to change my clothes so I would be more attractive to you.  
  
He pulls out a pair of mirrored sunglasses and puts them on. Then he takes a baseball cap and puts it on backwards.  
  
Murlock: *in a cheesy voice* So Sara how do I look?  
Sara: Heh heh...it's a start ^_^;  
Murlock: Would you mind walking with me?  
Sara: Okay  
  
They walk down the streets and pass some stores. One of the stores is an accessorie one.  
  
Sara: Ooh can we go in there? They have the cutest things there!  
Murlock: Okay...  
  
[Inside the store]  
  
Sara: Wow this is so cute! And this..ooh and this!  
Murlock: Great..  
Sara: Hey Murlock what do you think is cuter? The dog or the pig?  
Murlock: Whatever you wish I will buy for you.  
Sara: OOh really? I want this and that ooh and that little thing up there, ooh and that and that over there.  
  
Murlock sweatdrops and pulls out his wallet. They walk out of the store Sara all happy with the stuff she bought.  
  
Murlock: I'm glad you like all those things Sara.  
Sara: OH thank you!  
  
She grabs his arm and holds in tightly like a little kid. Murlock takes advantage of the situation and puts his arm around her. They walk down the street into the sunset.  
  
[Meanwhile...]  
  
Bindy back in her snail like state is hovering behind a corner of a building.  
  
Bindy: Those two...Ooh! That girl has my Murlock! Well he isn't really mine since we're different species but still! I'm gonna follow them home. I have an idea.   
  
She followed closely making sure Murlock and Sara were in her sight.  
  
[Back AGAIN at the Time Bureau]  
  
Tony is sitting watching Striptease on TV  
  
Tony: Damn! They edited all the good parts! Why must I pay for cable to see something around here.  
Uncle Bernie: Yeah!  
Tony: Uncle Bernie!?  
Uncle Bernie: I mean NO! Stop watching that young man!  
Tony: Yes Uncle Bernie.  
  
He turns off the TV. Tony goes into his room and lies down on his bed. Suddenly there's a pink snail hovering above him.  
  
Tony: ACK! Bindy!?  
BIndy: Listen up! Your bratty sister's got my man!  
Tony: What?  
Bindy: I SAID she's got my Murlock?  
Tony: WHo's got who?  
Bindy: SARA HAS MY BOYFRIEND MURLOCK!!$)!($*  
Tony: But you're a snail.  
Bindy: Shut up and listen to me. I want to get Murlock back and you have to help me got it?  
Tony: Why should I help a snail.  
Bindy: Bindy shapeshift to Bindy master!  
  
She turns into her human like form and cups Tony's chin in her hands.  
  
Bindy: BEcause if you help me I you will get a special reward.. ^.-  
Tony: Oooh yeah.....sure...I'll help...anything for you.. @.@  
Bindy: Great! Here's the plan...  
  
------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
NO one throw brickbats! I had to end it here ^_^; I'm short on time. Stay tuned for part 3!  
  
Maria  
  
http://user.netomia.com/asuka02/  
  
------------ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Murlock's Mission: Part 3  
------  
Sorry for the delay mina! I've been busy with work, I'm tryin to move files from old comp. to new, downloadin anime ya know! ^_^ OK here's the next part! EnjoY!  
------  
  
[Tony's Room]  
  
Tony is sitting on the bed drooling at Bindy while Bindy is telling him her plan.  
  
Bindy: Listen up brother of the brat, I want Murlock back. Your stupid sister has him on the tip of her little finger, and that ain't gonna work for me.  
Tony: So umm how am I supposed to help you?  
Bindy: Baka! Ok here's the plan. You are gonna pretend that you're MY guy okay?  
Tony: WHAT!??!  
Bindy: Don't get too excited, we're just ACTING here. Maybe if Murlock sees me with another man he'll get jealous and want me back and dump that tramp.  
Tony: Hey that TRAMP is my sister!  
Bindy: Quiet child, I'm thinking.  
Tony: -_-;  
Bindy: Ok well I guess I should LOOK the part. Hey does your sister have any clothes I can borrow? (Rather take for my own purposes.)  
Tony: Umm yeah probably...  
Bindy: Great! I'll go grab a few!  
  
Bindy runs into Sara's room  
  
Bindy: Hmm all these clothes are like a tomboy! Doesn't this girl have anything dressy?? Hmm here's something!  
  
Bindy puts on a pink skirt anda white shirt she found, although they seem tofit her a bit too tight since she is bigger than Sara is. She goes back to Tony's room.  
  
Bindy: So? How do I look?  
Tony: Dah..you...wow..umm..I have to go to the bathroom again...  
Bindy: WHat a weird family...  
  
[Living Room]  
  
Sara and Murlock just walked in the door  
Sara: I'm home! Hello? Anyone home?  
  
She finds a note  
  
Note: Hey guys its Uncle Bernie, I'm on a date with Jillian...er...well anyway, food's in the frige be back soon!  
  
Sara: Hmm..TONY!  
  
In Tony's room...  
  
Tony: Crap my sister's home! You better get out of here Bindy!  
Bindy: Right! Don't forget our plan! I'll be over tomorrow.  
Tony: Sure thing babe. ^.-  
Bindy: Hey just because we're PRETENDING doesn't mean you can call me that. -.-;  
Tony: Oops sorry... ^_^;  
  
Bindy flies out the window.  
  
[Living Room]  
  
Sara: Hmm maybe he isn't home?  
Murlock: *to himself* Has luck been with me today? Me and Sara all alone? *_*  
Sara: Murlock you ok? YOu look dazed.  
Murlock: Ooh er I'm great!  
  
Tony comes out  
  
Tony: Wha..I was taking a nap..*yawn*  
Sara: Oh sorry to disturb you little bro I didn't know ^_^  
Tony: THat's ok, oh hey Murlock. I'm goin back to my room.  
  
He walks out  
  
Murlock: *_*  
Sara: Well I think you better go back to your time zone Murlock.  
Murlock: Right okay Sara. I'm glad to have been able to spend time with you, even if I had to wear these goofy clothes.  
Sara: I think you look great in them ;)  
Murlock: Oh well in that case I'll wear them all the time!  
  
Sara gave Murlock a quick hug  
  
Murlock: What no kiss?  
Sara: Alright alright..but only because you payed for my dinner.  
  
With that they both shared a soft kiss and Murlock went home. Sara went into her room and fell onto her bed thinking about what happened. Why was she actually being THIS nice to him? I mean he IS vampire, what if he wanted her blood? Eww..she thought.  
  
In the mean time Tony was thinking "God BINDY is HOT! Oh man this plan's gonna rock, maybe I can use my charm and she'll leave my sister and vampire boy alone, and go after me! OH YEAH THAT WOULD ROCK!"  
  
Now we go into Bindy's thoughts..."MAN IM SO MAD! GOD what does he SEE in her! I have a MUCH better body than she does! Oh and that Tony character, man he's SOO in love with me. Too bad Murlock's not like that. Ugh! WHat am I thinking he's like way too young for me!"  
  
[Park]  
  
Bernie and Jillian are sitting on a bench.  
  
Bernie: So Jillian, why did you finally decide to go out with me?  
Jillian: What?  
Bernie: Well umm we're on a date aren't we?  
Jillian: A DATE? I thought you just wanted to have dinner to discuss our work and the time shifters.  
Bernie: No actually...oh never mind..I think I'm gonna home now it's getting late anyway. Sorry to have bothered you. *to himself* Oh it's hopeless!  
Jillian: Bernie wait.  
Bernie: Yes?  
Jillian: I'm sorry about this misunderstanding, it's just that I've always considered you kind of...well...a geek.  
Bernie: Thanks...-_-;  
Jillian: I'll tell you what, are you busy Saturday night?  
Bernie: No why?  
Jillian: Why don't we go on a REAL date, no business at all.  
Bernie: WHAT?! WHY!?  
Jillian: Is that a yes?  
Bernie: Pick you up at 7?  
Jillian: Great, see you then!   
  
Jillian got into her car and went home. Bernie just stood there.  
  
Bernie: What just happened? Do I actually have a date for Saturday night? Must be a full moon...  
  
-------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
Gettin cheesy ain't it? ^__^ Stay tuned for part 4!  
  
Maria  
  
http://user.netomia.com/asuka02/  
--------------- 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Murlock's Mission: Part 4  
----  
The long awaited part 4. (I doubt this is the last one though!) Okay some people told me some info. THey said the official spelling is Merlock, but since I've been spelling it Murlock everywhere, I may as well continue. And same goes with Bindy, some people claim is BIndi, ah well FLint's real name is Genshi, you don't see me using that! ^_^ Happy reading.  
  
NOTE: Major mushy stuff and WAFF ahead.  
----  
  
[The once again setting of the Time Bureau]  
  
Bernie: Bye everyone I got a date with Jillian?  
Tony: YOU have a date?  
Sara: Since when does she want to go out with you?  
Flint: Are dates tasty?  
Sara: Well in one sense...  
Tony: Yeah when you get to the girl's house afterwards @.@  
Sara: HENTAI!  
Flint: What's a hentai?  
Rocky: You'll learn when you're older Flint..  
Flint: Ok!  
  
Uncle Bernie ran out the door with flowers in hand.  
  
Sara: Well I hope he has fun. ^_^  
Tony: That reminds me, my date should be here soon.  
Sara: Since when do YOU have a date!?  
Tony: Um since yesterday.  
Sara: Riight..  
  
Door bell rings, and Bindy comes in. (As Bindy master of course.) She's wearing typics teenage clothes, a baby-T with a skirt.  
  
Bindy: Hey Tony, hey brat....er..I mean Sara.  
Sara: Huh?  
Tony: Heya...*drool*..Bindy.  
Sara: Stupid brother.  
Bindy: Come on let's go.  
  
Bindy grabs Tony by the hand and drags him out the door.  
  
Sara is left standing with Flint.  
  
Sara: Well at least I still have you Flint. ^_^;  
Rocky: Sorry Sara, but tonight's mine and Flint's father son bonding night, so we're goin out too.  
Sara: Oh geez...  
Flint: You're welcome to come if you want Sara!  
Sara: Heh..nah that's ok, I think I'll stay home and enjoy some trashy Saturday Night TV.  
Flint: Suit yourself! Come on dad!  
Rocky: Right son!  
  
Flint grabs Rocky and walks out the door. Sara is left sitting on the couch.  
  
Sara: I'm so lonely. :(  
  
She grabs her knees and puts her head down.  
  
  
  
Suddenly she feels someone pat her gently on the back. She lifts her head up to see a green faced guy with purple hair and roses standing above her.  
  
Sara: Murlock!  
Murlock: You didn't think I'd leave you all alone like everyone else did you?  
Sara: Thank you Murlock.   
Murlock: Come on, I've got our night all planned out.  
Sara: Eh?  
Murlock: Don't ask just follow me.  
Sara: Ok..  
  
They walked out the door....holding hands.  
  
[Italian Restaraunt]  
  
Bernie: Thanks for letting me take you out...  
Jillian: Well since you've been so persistand I had to let you.  
Bernie: Even though I may not mean much to you I still hope you'll have a good time.  
Jillian: I will ^_~ Anyway how's Flint doing?  
Bernie: Oh he's good I guess. Strong as ever!  
Jillian: That's good. What about you?  
Bernie: What?? Me?? Um well...I'm good.  
Jillian: Don't be nervous you can tell me *she leaned closer to him* anything..  
Bernie: Well..I want to know one thing.  
Jillian: Yes?  
Bernie: How come you always have Murlock Holmes come into your office but you never invited me...  
  
[Mammoth Burger Place]  
  
Flint: Wow these Burgers are great dad!  
Rocky: I'm glad you like them son! This soda on the rocks tastes pretty good too!  
Flint: Yeah this place sure knows how to treat its cavemen!  
Rocky: You got that right!  
  
[McDonald's]  
  
Tony: So why did we come here?  
Bindy: To discuss our plans. Does this stupidity run in the family.  
Tony:...  
Bindy: Anyway, we need to find out when Murlock's taking Sara out. When we left she was left with Flint and Rocky.  
Tony: I remember Flint saying something about goin to have a bonding with his dad.  
Bindy: OH really?  
Tony: Yeah so Sara's probably home alone..unless..  
Bindy: Unless what?  
Tony: I dunno...Murlock flew in and took her out.  
Bindy: Shut up!  
Tony: Sorry! ^_^;  
Bindy: Why don't you call her and see if she's there.  
  
Tony went to the nearest payphone.  
  
[TGIFriday's]  
  
Sara: Why'd we come here anyway?  
Murlock: Well I heard all you teenagers hang out here.  
Sara: HEh heh...  
Murlock: We can go elsewhere if you want.  
Sara: No this place is fine. Where's Bindy anyway? She seems to not like me.  
Murlock: Ah she said she was gonna go out and look @ some snail exhibits.  
Sara: Are you sure that's safe?  
Murlock: Not to worry. I got info that Petra's on her day off goin after the Dark Lord so she's safe.  
Sara: Yeah we wouldn't want another Bindy-con! ^_^;  
Murlock: Let's eat!  
  
[Italian Restaraunt]  
  
Jillian: Well you see it was on business only. If I invited you I doubt I would've gotten much done... ^_^;  
Bernie: Oh..  
Jillian: Don't worry! ^_^ He's too young for me anyway, and as I observed I think he might have something for your niece Sara. ^.-  
Bernie: Hah right what was I thinking! ^_^;  
  
[Mammoth Burger Place]  
  
Flint: Man these 3rds are great. How about you dad?  
Rocky: I'm full son.  
Flint: Well I'm stil eating! This is yummy!  
  
[McDonald's]  
  
Tony: I called and no one was home.  
Bindy: RATS! I knew it, Murlock must've taken her out.  
Tony: So now what do we do?  
BIndy: Well I'm up for finishing up those fries.  
Tony: I'm with ya.  
  
[TGIFriday's]  
  
Sara: Well I'm full. Wanna take a walk?  
Murlock: Sure thing Sara.  
  
They leave the restaraunt  
  
[Outside]  
  
Sara: Don't the stars look great?  
Murlock: They sure do, but you look better.  
Sara: *blushes* thanks..  
Murlock: Listen Sara I've been meaning to tell you.  
Sara: Hmm?  
Murlock: I know you may think you're too young, or maybe you don't feel like I do but...I love you.  
  
[Italian Restaraunt]  
  
Jillian: Wanna go back to the park?  
Bernie: Okay.  
  
[Park]  
  
Jillian: This is where I asked you on a date didn't I?  
Bernie: Heh yeah. ^_^;  
Jillian: I'm glad I did...I'm having a good time.  
Bernie: I'm glad you are.  
  
Jillian moved closer to him and he put his arm around her and they both looked up at the sky.  
  
[Mammoth Burger Place]  
  
Rocky is snoring on the seat  
  
Flint: Oh man I'm so full. Let's go home dad....uh dad? Wake up!  
  
[McDonald's]  
  
Bindy: (who's drank 3 milkshakes) Ah this is depressing. I didn't get to see Murlock, or show him I'm with you.  
Tony: Yeah..  
Bindy: What's wrong with you.  
Tony: Nothing.  
Bindy: *shrug* Ok then.  
Tony: *to himself* Nothing you'll understand anyway..  
Bindy: Well let's call it a night. We'll continue this next time.  
Tony: I'm not sure I want to keep doing this.  
Bindy: Why not? Please!  
Tony: It's nervwrecking.  
Bindy: Uh why..  
  
Tony looked away  
  
Bindy: Oh. *sweatdrop* Umm...well...^_^;;;  
  
[Near TGIFriday's]  
  
Sara: Oh Murlock..  
Murlock: Now you know how I feel, I am glad I was able to tell you Sara.  
  
Sara got a strange feeling over her and she moved close to Murlock and reached up and kissed him.  
  
[Park]  
  
Bernie: So now what...  
Jillian: You are a novice aren't you...  
  
She leaned closer to him and they kissed.  
  
[Mammoth Burger Place]  
  
Flint: Dad WAKE UP!!!!!!!  
Rocky: Oh I'm sorry I dozed off after you ate 6 helpings of that chicken.  
Flint: Heh sorry I got a big stomach dad! ^_^;  
Rocky: Yeah let's go home. We can rent your favorite movie Super Cave Girl Nuku Nuku.  
Flint: Allright!  
  
They walk out of the restaraunt.  
  
[McDonald's]  
  
Bindy: I'm sorry Tony I didn't realize you actually had feelings for me heh heh ^_^;;;  
Tony: Yeah..*looks away*  
Bindy: Well if it makes you feel better..  
  
She leaned closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Tony: Yeah yeah. ^.^;  
Bindy: How about I walk you home okay?  
Tony: Sounds good to me.  
  
They walked out and went home.  
  
---------------  
To be continued....  
  
Heh I seem to make each part longer don't I? ^_^;  
Well I guess this is because I haven't written in like 5 days. Sorry about that everyone! I have 2 jobs so it's hard to find time to write. (In between watching Sailormoon, Tenchi and Nuku Nuku! ^_^)  
  
Stay tuned for part 5.  
  
Maria  
  
http://user.netomia.com/asuka02/  
-----------------  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Murlock's Mission: Part 5  
---  
Eh sorry for the lack of updates. Been busy with moving tables and computers. Anyway, I guess my story title is shifting since the story seems to be more about Bindy's mission! ^_^; Well keep reading!  
---  
  
[BACK at the time burau]  
  
Sara wakes up.  
  
Sara: *Yawn* Man what a great weekened! ^_^;  
  
She goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower.  
  
[Outside Time Burau]  
  
Murlock: Hmm I think I'll surprise Sara by giving her these roses when she wakes up.  
  
HE rings the doorbell but no one answers.  
  
Murlock: I guess I'll try the Santa Claus way.  
  
HE makes it in through the roof.  
  
Murlock: Hmm I wonder whee Sara is.  
  
He checks her room but she isnt there. He decides to search around, then he hears her voice in a room.  
  
Murlock: I bet she's in here!  
  
He slowly opensthe door..  
  
Murlock: HI SARA! AHH!  
  
He shuts the door because after he opened it he saw a shocked Sara standing in her bathtowel.  
  
Murlock: Oh crap...  
Sara: Oh my god..a..  
  
Murlock bursts back into the door and puts his hands over her mouth  
  
Murlock: Shhhhh! I'll get in troube if anyone hears you!!  
Sara: Mm mmmm mmM!  
Murlock: When I let go you gonna stop?  
Sara: Mmmmm mm!  
Murlock: Ok I'm letting go..  
Sara: ahhh!! Hentaiii....mmm!!  
  
Murlock grabbed her and put his mouth over hers. Sara soon shut up and kissed him back. Murlock let her go and she was quite again.  
  
Murlock: I brought these for you, sorry about what happened.  
  
He gave her the flowers  
  
Sara: Oh hehe thanks. ^_^;  
Murlock: I think you like great in that towel. ^.-  
  
****SLAP!!!******  
  
Murlock: I guess I deserved that. Wanna go out for breakfast.  
Sara: Sure as soon as I am READY and wearing CLOTHES!  
  
[Tony's Room]  
  
Bindy: TONY WAKE UP!  
Tony: Huh what?  
Bindy: Now's our opportunity to get em back!  
Tony: OH yeah right.  
Bindy: Get dressed.....well what are you waiting for?  
  
Tony blushes  
  
BIndy: Oh heh ^_^; Guess I'll step outta the room for a sec.  
  
Tony: Ok I'm ready.  
Bindy: Let's go.  
  
They go into the living room and find a note that Sara and Murlock went to breafast to IHOP.  
  
BIndy: We're goin to IHOP!  
  
[IHOP]  
  
Sara and Murlock are enjoying their breakfast when Bindy and Tony show up. They sit at a table nearby and act like a couple.  
  
Murlock: Say isn't that Bindy in her master form and Tony sitting behind us?  
Sara: What? Why is my lil bro with a time shifter anyway? And why is BIndy in her master form....AND WHY IS SHE WEARING MY CLOTHES!?  
  
Sara turns around  
  
Sara: Hey you that's my clothes you're wearing!  
Bindy: Well Tony let me borrow it.  
Tony: WHAT? I DID NO SUCH THING!  
Murlock: Now everyone calm down.  
Bindy: Listen bitch you got my man, so I'm takin your brother.  
Sara: WHAT WHAT WHAT!?!? FOR YOUR information Murlock loved me wayyy before he even MET you so HA.  
Bindy: Murlock say it ain't so!  
Murlock: Uh..  
Tony: I feel like I'm not part of this discussion.  
Sara: AND YOU how DARE you let this pink snail steal my clothes!  
Tony: Heh heh well you see it's a funny story...  
Bindy: EXCUSE MEH? You wanna take this outside.  
Sara: I have NO intentions of wasting my time on a stupid time shifter who's in love with my boyfriend who will NEVER love her back because she's a STUPPID snail!  
Bindy: I'm in my master form shutup!  
Murlock: WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP! Let's discuss this outside people are beginning to stare.  
  
[Outside IHOP]  
  
Murlock: Now BINDY tell me WHAT you are doing with Sara's clothes and WHY you are with Sara's brother.  
Bindy: Well you see Murly I wanted to make you jealous by being with another guy....  
Tony: I feel so used..*sigh*  
Bindy: But I guess it didn't work since you're so in love with HER..  
Sara: HEY!  
Murlock: Look Bindy you're a time shifter. Walking around in your master form isn't right anyway. I know a vampire anda human aren't really that great of a match either, but its better than a vampire and a....well whatever you are.  
Bindy: I guess so... v.v  
Tony: Can I go home now.  
Bindy: Yes you can go, I'm sorry Tony I didn't mean for it to go this far.  
Tony: Don't worry about it. Eh besides Murlock's right, I oughta start lookin @ girls my...species! I'm gonna go back to bed. I'll see ya @ home Sara ok?   
Sara: Bye Tony!  
Murlock: Now Bindy, what have you got to say.  
Bindy: I'm sorry I guess....Sara...Murlock.  
Murlock: Good now why don't you go home now.  
Bindy: But....  
Sara: I got an idea! We have LOTS of shifters at home, ever like any of them, I mean after all they ARE your type! ^_^  
Bindy: Wow..thanks Sara I think I will.  
  
Bindy turns back into a snail  
  
Bindy: But I guess I better keep this form. I'm gonna go ahead of you guys and meet you @ the Time Burau.  
  
She flies off  
  
Murlock: Well I guess that problem's solved eh?  
Sara: Yup! ^_^ But this whole experience was kinda of interesting. I guess time shifters have feelings too.  
Murlock: I'm glad we both could know how we feel.  
Sara: Yeah me too...  
  
  
They stare at each other for a moment  
  
  
Sara: Well...I guess we should be heading back...because...everyone...is..  
  
Her words were silenced by Murlock's kiss. After that they walked to the Time Burau. Murlock's arm around her.  
  
Murlock: *to himself* Mission accomplished.  
  
----------  
THE END!  
  
Heh I know it wasn't as exciting as you probably would have expected but I'm under the weather so it's hard to write anything good. Also I'm under the time so I barely woulda had time to make more parts anyway. Thanks to everyone for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. MAny thanks to the people who gave me all the reviews. My apologies for not continuing the thing with Uncle Bernie, but if I did I woulda had to make another part and it woulda been completely outta the title (i've been doin that lately!) EVer since I started writing other people began to add Flint fics too. I'm glad I started that trend, cuz we need more Flint fics! So all you authors keep wrriting em! JA ne!  
  
Maria  
  
http://user.netomia.com/asuka02/  
----------- 


End file.
